Celebrating His Frenemy's Birthday
by Pricat
Summary: It's Doof's birthday and he's depressed as usual and Perry wants to help him feel better and enlists Vanessa to help.


**Celebrating His Frenemy's Birthday**

**A/N**

**Here's my next Phineas and Ferb one shot and this came from talking about how Doof's birthday always sucked since he was born with jmy sister and it gave me the idea for this as in this, it's Doof's birthday but he's not in the mood to celevrate until a certain secret agent shows up.**

**Doof's in platypus form in this one as I love imagining him like that.**

* * *

Dawn had broken over the Tri-State Area as Doofensmirtz was woken by the alarm clock as he looked at the clock as he knew what day it was as he was miserable as he knew that today was his birthday but didn't feel like celebrating it because it made him upset as his birthdays always sucked since he was born.

He sighed as he was in platypus form as he was feeling lonely knowing that nobody would care about him as he decided to go back to sleep but saw that there was no point wasting the day as he could probably build something to get him out of his funk as he needed to cheer himself up as he was feeling down about his birthday as an evil idea came to his mind.

"I will create a birthdayinator that will destroy all birthdays so I won't feel miserable ever again!" he said.

He then got to work on it as he smiled knowing that this would help him feel better about this........

* * *

Perry was training in his lair in the backyard as he was using a punching bag as his spy watch went off as he had a feeling it was Monogram as his boss appeared on the screen knowing that something was up.

"What is it this time?

Doofensmirtz again?" he asked.

Monogram nodded.

"_Yes it is Agent P._

_He's up to something dastardly._

_You need to stop him and take care of whatever he's planning._

_Good luck Agent P."_ he said.

The turquise furred male platypus looked at the calendar and gasped seeing it was Doofensmirtz's birthday and understood why he was in a foul mood as he remembered his nemesis telling him about how his birthday sucking every year and he knew that he was lonely as a smile crossed Perry's face as he knew that the brown furred male didn't know that he and Vanessa cared about him as he had an idea as he activated the jet pack as he took off as he had a plan knowing that Doofensmirtz needed to be cheered up.

He then headed to Vanessa Doofensmirtz's house so they could talk as he knew she'd help him with this.

* * *

Vanessa was in her room listening to punk music on her earbuds as she lay on her bed.

She then was surprised to see Perry enter her room as he flew through her window on the jetpack as he needed her help as she wondered why he needed her help to celebrate her father's birthday as she was curious as he explained everything.

"Wow my Dad is that depressed that he built something to destroy birthdays?

Cutting deep man.

You're right Perry.

I need to help him but I need your help." she answered.

He understood as they sat on her bed planning as she knew that her father never had a good birthday in his entire life but always tried to make sure she had a good birthday as she sighed as they planned to go later to her father's place.

"Let's go shopping." Perry said as Vanesa agreed.

She then grabbed her bag as they left.

* * *

Perry was in the shopping cart as Vanessa was in the store getting party supplies for her father's party.

He hoped that Doofensmirtz was okay as he knew he was in a bad mood as nobody had wanted to celebrate his biryhday with him but this year was different as he and Vanessa would help him feel better as he saw her put streamers in the cart along with other party supplies as he knew that he and Doofensmirtz were good friends as he didn't want to admit it but he hoped that his frenemy was okay as he had a feeling that Doofensmirtz had nearly finished making his Birthdayinator as he and Vanessa were paying for the things as he knew that they needed cake.

They then headed to the cake store as Perry had snuck into his nemesis's lair and had taken the batteries so he couldn't start up his new invention but seing him on the spy watch made him sad as Doofensmirtz was curled up in a ball hugging his knees as tears had ran down his brown furred face as he felt bad as he got rid of the image before Vanessa saw as she wondered what was bothering him.

"I'm fine Vanessa.

We should go soon." he said blinking back tears.

She decided not to ask right now knowing it was something to do with her father as she understood knowing that he cared about him as he knew that she was right as he returned to her house with her as they were preparing but she saw him on the bed making something as she went to get a snack.

He was making a card for Doofensmirtz as he knew that he deserved to know that people cared about him on his birthday as he had a feeling this was the reason Doof had turned evil in the first place as he wanted people to take notice of him and care about him because growing up, nobody seemed to care about him especially his parents as he had used some of the photos Vanessa had of her and her father together as he had a few from when he and Doof were frenemies rather than nemesises as he felt his body shake as sadness was overcoming him as he sighed keeping his cool as he saw Vanessa coe in with snacks but saw he was upset.

But he hid it well with a smile even if he was faking it.

"It just makes me feel bad that Doof's alone but I want to help him.

Even though it's my job to foil him, I don't want to.

We're good friends." he said putting the card in the envelope as she understood.

She then rubbed his back as she knew that her father wasn't as evil as he wanted people to thinik as she was surprised seeing him break down as she had a feeling that he cared about her father and hated seeing him sad but knew that foiling the Birthdayinator would make him feel better as he nodded slowly but he sighed as they decided to leave as they headed to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.

* * *

Doofensmirtz had locked himself in his room and wasn't coming out right now.

Even though he'd found the battery to power it, he was too depressed to use it as he laid on his bed as he knew nobody was coming as his eyes closed but had no idea that Perry and Vanessa were in the other room decorating and getting ready but Vanessa watched as the turquise furred male go and enter her father's room through the window but he was stunned seeing him lying there with red rims around his eyes which meant he was as upset as he was as he knew that Doofensmirtz needed a hug.

The brown furred male then felt two arms wrap around him in a hug as he looked up into Perry's brown eyes which were full of sadness as he had a feeling that he was worried about him.

"You haven't activated the Birthdayinator.

Something eating at you?" he said softly.

"I-I'm not in an evil mood today Perry.

My heart is in too much sadness.

You see it's my birthday but I'm not happy.

It just reminds me that nobody cares about me.

Vanessa hates me.

My wife Charlene left me." he said looking away.

Perry felt bad knowing this wasn't true as he cared about him a lot as he then saw a recent wound from one of their little battles as Doofensmirtz felt bad looking away from him.

"I don't hate you Doof.

I care about you because even though we fight, you and I know that we're friends and nothing would change that, not even the OWCA.

I hate that you're so sad on the one day you should be happy.

You're vers special.

One day you'll find somebody who'll feel the same.

Vanessa doesn't hate you but just being a teen.

She was worried about you." he said.

Doofensmirtz then saw a purple envelope as he opened it revealing a card with pictures as it said happy birthday and it had a lot of memories inside as his heart was being soothed as he hugged Perry as the turquise furred male smiled.

"Thank you Perry.

I never knew you cared so much about me." he whispered.

He had put something around the brown furred neck as it was a silver locket but could hold photos in it as he knew that Doofensmirtz was feeling better as they left the room as Vanessa smiled hearing them talk like normal as she'd taken care of the Birthdayinator as she saw her father's reaction as happy tears fell from his eyes as he hugged her leg as she understood knowing how sad her father had been as they were having fun as things were different for today.

* * *

Perry and Doofensmirtz were on the rooftop later that night as the moon and stars shone like night lights.

They were very quiet for a few moments as both were thinking as they wanted to be friends but knew that the OWCA wouldn't allow it as it was Perry's hob to stop Doofensmirtz and refusing could get him fired or reassigned and he didn't want any ot those to happen as he cared about Doofensmirtz too much to let that happen as he looked at the night sky.

"You think we could be friends?

Would Monogram or Francis allow that?" Doofensmirtz asked.

Perry smiled knowing they needed each other as they'd be miserable.

"I don't know Doof.

It would be good if it would happen.

Then we wouldn't have to fight." Perry answered.

"Yes but I look forward to those fights as you're special and I see our little fights as a game." Doof answered.

Perry smiled as he knew that others saw Doofensmirtz as a villain or a distrubed lunatic as the Regurgitator had said about him but he knew those people were wrong and didn't know him.

He hoped that they would always remain friends as the night wore on........


End file.
